


The smell of burning cigarettes

by Just_Gee



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Gee/pseuds/Just_Gee
Summary: Snapshots of Andrew and Neils life after they both join the pro-team, when they get the cats, meeting up with the foxes, making new friends etc.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 24





	The smell of burning cigarettes

The smell of the cigarette burning drifted through to the kitchen where Neil was standing. The balcony door had been left ajar so that the low mumble of the radio could sleep through. The coffee had finished brewing and two mugs were informer of him one empty the other already making his teeth ache with the amount of sweetener in the bottom. 

Neil poured the coffees as the door opened further allowing Andrew to slip back inside. Neil assumed he would return to his armchair next to the radio to pick up the book that had been left on the table but instead he turned down the short corridor to the bedroom. Having filled the coffee mugs up Neil returned to his seat and placed them on the coffee table watching the bedroom door to see if Andrew would return. He could hear some shuffling about and the sound of the wardrobe opening and assumed Andrew was grabbing a hoodie or something. But a few minutes later Andrew returned holding a shoebox and the scarf he had brought last time they visited Kevin. Without looking up from tying his shoelaces his voice calm he asked. 

“You coming?” And with that stood up grabbed his keys and opened the front door. Neil now intrigued got up to follow. By the time he had his shoes on Andrew was already waiting for the elevator, he reached him and held out his hand. 

“Yes or no?” He asked gently, whilst at home they no longer asked most of the time they still did in public especially if there are many people around. Andrew shifted the box he was holding under his other arm and reached out to Neils hand slipping them both into his jacket pocket and pulling Neil slightly closer as the doors opened. 

They reached the ground floor with no explanation and swiftly turned left outside of the entrance into the small alley between their building and the shop next door. Neil had never been down this alley as it was mostly just for rubbish and deliveries to the shop. Halfway down the alley Andrew stopped letting go of Neils hand and stepping towards the pile of boxes that were stacked to the side. He bent down and moved a couple out of the way before apparently finding whatever he was looking for. 

Andrew carefully opened the box and finally Neil understood what he was doing as a small mewl came from within the box and slowly Andrew lifted a small orange kitten from within the box. The little ball of fur in Andrews hands was shaking and crying out slowly Andrew wrapped the scarf he had brought around its little body trying to give it some warmth. 

Once the kitten was wrapped up he placed it gently in the box and handed it to Neil walking back towards the front of their building. 

“Andrew wait, we haven’t got anything for him,” Neil called hurrying to catch up. Andrew stopped at that before pulling out his phone Neil couldn’t see what he was doing but then he began walking again this time going past the door to their building instead heading for the garage. 

Once they were both sat in the car Andrew leaned over, looking into the box at the top of the little orange head that was poking out of the scarf. 

“He fits in already” he sighs before starting the car. Neil can’t help the small smile that forms as he takes in the little kitten. 

“He’s even got our colors I guess we have to keep him” Neil replied smiling up at Andrew just in time to see him roll his eyes. 

Andrew and Neil return home with four bags full of everything Andrew claims they need for a kitten although Neils pretty sure the little orange collar with a paw on it he saw Andrew throw into the basket at some point wasn’t an essential. They put the bags down before slowly putting the now fast asleep kitten into the small cat tent they had got. Andrew collapsed back onto the sofa leaving the bags on the table, Neil made his way over whilst Andrew held his arms out for Neil to collapse into. This had become a regular thing after coming back from somewhere busy Andrew would need a few minutes in quiet often lead on the sofa or curled in the armchair after coming back but only recently had he begun inviting Neil letting him lie down on top slowly tracing patterns across his back. 

“How did you know he was down there?” Neil asked voice slightly muffled by Andrews t-shirt. 

“I watched the guy leave him there,” Andrew replied looking over to where the small bundle was still sleeping. “If you’re going to keep him you may as well name it” he sighs adjusting his hips so Neil lay chest to chest looking up at him. 

“Hmm that’s true, I have no idea what to name him though.” Neil humphs leaning his face forward to get closer to Andrews without quite kissing him. Andrew rolls his eyes but leans down to meet Neil’s lips his hands stopping their slow tracing instead making their way up to Neil’s hair to pull him even closer. 

They were drawn apart by a soft mewl finally coming from the bundle in the corner. Neil giggled at the glare Andrew shot towards the kitten before pushing himself up and crouching down to scoop the tiny kitten up and bringing him back to the sofa. 

“He’s probably hungry, where did the kitten milk go?” Neil asked slowly unraveling the bundle, Andrew got up and began making up the bottle before handing it to Neil. He held the milk up for the kitten as Andrew made his way back outside to smoke again. whilst Neil had given up smoking after joining his first pro team Andrew still smoked although a lot less than when they were at Palmetto and he still made sure to leave the door open a little bit so that Neil could still smell the cigarette. 

Andrew was stood against the railing watching the cars and people go about their lives as the sun slowly set when Neil came through the glass door to stand beside him. He slowly took the last drag of his cigarette then dropped it into the ashtray before pulling out a second and lighting it. They stood in a comfortable silence as Andrew finished his second cigarette both content to just stand and watch the world for a while. They were pulled back inside by the sound of one of their phones ringing from the kitchen, realizing it was probably Renee calling after she got back from her trip. 

When they answered they were greeted by Renees small smile, she was sat in bed with the fairy lights on behind her making the ends of her hair sticking out of her bun glow in the soft light. She had just returned from visiting Palmetto for a charity event she was helping with that she was trying to convince Wymack to get the new foxes involved in but he had been having trouble with a couple of the freshmen and didn't think it was a good idea just yet to throw them straight into the spotlight like that. Renee gave them updates on how Wymack and Abbey were doing and giving them the rundown on the new foxes, which Neil already knew most of it as his folder whilst no longer a Kevin shrine followed both his foxes and the current foxes with their stats and gameplays. 

"But I know you don't want to hear any more about exy," Renee says probably aiming this at Andrew. "How have you guys been?" 

"We're fine, just the usual training a few press things. We were planning on going to see Wymack in a couple weeks when we both have time off." Neil replied. It was at this moment the little kitten decided to wake up mewling and climbing out of its little tent. Andrew sighed but went over to pick it up bringing it back to where Neil was standing. 

"We've got another stray," Andrew said lifting the small kitten up. They watched as Renees face broke into a massive grin as she took in the tiny kitten in Andrews hands. 

"Oh Its's adorable, What's its name?" she asked.

"Well we ha-" Neil began but was cut off by the sound of the door opening in Renees room. 

"Babyyyy," a tired whine rang out as Renee looked up the grin on her face turning into a soft smile as she opened her arms to allow a tired-looking Allison to collapse into them. Allison had her hair in a towel and a bright pink dressing gown on clearly having just got out of the shower, her face was tired but she gave Renee a warm smile before turning to the phone. 

"Oh my god, why do you have a kitten?" she asked pulling the phone closer so she could see clearer obviously having taken her contacts out before her shower. Renee giggled pulling the phone away from her girlfriend and reaching behind her to grab the glasses which were always being forgotten on the bedside table. 

"Hey, Allison!" Neil grinned 

"Yes, hello hello, hope you're doing well. But back to the important question since when have you had a kitten and why was I not told?" Allison huffed pushing her glasses onto her face before laying back down on top of Renee. 

"We only got him today, someone dumped him round the side of our building." 

"He's so cute! but you know Andrew he kind of messes your tough guy aesthetic up," Allison says laughing. 

"He's not mine he's Neils" Andrew replies deadpan. 

"Reallyyyy, seems to me he likes you quite a bit though," Allison says referring to the small bundle which had taken to purring softly in Andrews hands sleepily. "soooo what's his name?" 

"Cat" Andrew answers.

"You can't call a cat 'cat' Andre come on, it has to be something cute like Fluffkins or Sparkles." 

They continued talking for a while asking about each other's plans, Neil and Andrew were scheduled to play Allisons team in a few weeks so they agree to all meet up after the game and go out for the weekend, which Neil thinks was an excuse to see the kitten. Throughout the whole phone call, Allison would randomly call out names for the kitten each effectively shut down by Andrew who insisted on calling him cat the whole phone call. 

By the time they had hung up the kitten was fast asleep in Andrews hands and outside the window was dark, well as dark as a city could get, so they agreed to order take out for dinner and settled down on the sofa Andrew laying down with his back against the sofa and Neil lying beside him the kitten curled up in a little ball between them. Andrew put on the cooking show they had been watching recently as Neil let his eyes close slowly feeling tiredness sweep over him. 

Neil was awoken when his phone buzzed on the table beside him saying their food had arrived he turned to tell Andrew seeing him bleary-eyed clearly having also just been woken up, Neil smiled softly gently kissing Andrews forehead before getting up to open the door. When he returned with the food from downstairs he found Andrew laying on his back hovering his hand above the kitten on his chest who was attempting to catch his fingers, they both looked up as Neil enters with the food the kitten deciding he'd had enough and heading back to his tent. 

"I think Allison was right, he does like you more," Neil says putting the food down and heading to the kitchen to get cutlery. 

"Then he's clearly got no survival instincts like you," Andrew answers pulling out their food and opening the icecream he had ordered with it as Neil came back in rolling his eyes and handing him his spoon leaving the fork on the side. 

Once they had finished their dinner Andrew went to get ready for bed whilst Neil washed up and put everything away cuddling with the kitten a little more before setting him back in his bed and getting ready to sleep as well. He headed into the shower before climbing into their bed where Andrew was already sat reading his book. Neil lay his head on the pillow looking up at Andrew watching him read trying to match their breathing. 

"staring," Andrew said not looking away from his page as he shuffled down and held his arm out for Neil to lay his head on his shoulder. "Go to sleep Junkie." 

Neil hummed in agreement letting his eyes drop shut falling asleep to the sound of pages turning and Andrews heartbeat.


End file.
